Sam's origin story (reamke)
by MusicGirl12
Summary: Sam is like any other being, except that she was a skeleton in the real world instead of an au. Join her and her friends Penny and Ink as they search for her story. (Sam is my oc, and it does contain Sam x Ink! Sorry, had to).
1. Chapter 1

Sam's pov

Well, it's just another normal day. Yesterday is now in the past, and I need to keep moving onwards. Each day feels like it's repeating itself though; abuse, bullying, fear, it's just the same. Just once, I would like something different, something exciting, somewhere new to explore.

But, all I have to explore is the little town of Bellville. Bellville is a big, but small town. It's called Bellville for its life supply of bells. Really stupid, right? Every turn you take there's always a bell in sight. But back to me.

Right now I'm in school, up at the front of the class because everyone else is way at the back trying to avoid me. You see, they're only doing it because… well… let's just say, I'm a monster that lives inside of you. And what I mean by that is… that I'm a skeleton.

I'm the only skeleton on earth that doesn't need organs or blood or anything a human needs to survive. I'm just all bones, except for my soul of course. This little thing that's inside of my rib cage, is the thing that is keeping me alive, or so that's what the scientists say. I then hear the many school bells ring throughout the school. It's recess time, and it's also that time where I have to get my little "treatment."

Ink's pov

Being the protector of all the A. U's, can be kinda lonely. Sure I have lots of friends but, when I'm not seeing them it gets pretty boring. I normally just lying on the ground and just drawing… nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm always having artist blocks.

But on the other hand, I had a dream last night. The dream had a figure standing in front of me, waving. I wave back but, it just disappears and in its place was an alarm clock. The dream… it was so weird… but I think it was telling me that I won't be alone anymore. I just have to wait a little longer.

Sam's pov

I'm lying on the ground, being kicked from all sides. I had to show no pain, but I couldn't help it. I started crying my multi-coloured tears. I close my eyes, in hope that it would all go away when I opened them. And when I did, I sure did get my wish. There wasn't a thing in sight. It was just all black. It wasn't night, because there was no moon or stars in the sky. It was just complete darkness. No buildings, no cars, no streets, nothing was to be seen.

I look around, when I notice something glowing in the distance. It looked like a figure, standing there with pride. It had a long scarf looking thing, and something else on it's back, I just couldn't tell. I take one step forward to get a closer look, and it was gone just like that.

I look down and there in its place, was an alarm clock? Why would the figure just turn into a clock? Unless… this was just a dream. I close my eyes, and when I open them again everything was back to normal.

But I was still lying on the ground, and I see that my ketchup is all over the ground. The kids must've thought it was blood. Well sucks to be them, if they thought that a skeleton could really bleed. Unless skeletons do, it must be hard to make one bleed though. I slowly get up and brush myself up, and look at my stained school shirt. ' _whelp, I'm dead meat'_ I thought. But, it's just another day in the life of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blueberry's pov

I've noticed that ink seems to have been quite down lately. He barley talks and just gestures and makes noises when he's asked a question or if he's in a conversation, and I don't like it. This is not the right way for him to behave, and I'm worrying about it. He's like a whole different skeleton. I don't think he's sick, he doesn't seem to have any symptoms of sickness but I the magnificent Sans, vow to get to the bottom of this. Even if it means watching his every move.

Sam's pov

I jumped onto my bed and started to sob. I had cracks and scratches all over me, and my parents had to make it worse. So I went over to computer to go onto the internet to watch video's when I heard a noise. It was a tapping noise coming from the window. I get up from my chair, and limp over to the curtain's. I open them up to see a little girl with a red scarf, was in the tree. I was so startled that I fell back and landed on my backside.

"hello!" she shouts. "can you let me in? it's really cold out here!" I was speechless for a bit, but I finally get up and open the window and let her in. "wowie!" she says, "I've always wanted to meet you!" I didn't say anything. I just looked at her with blank expression. She holds out her hand, and says "hello Sam! I'm Penny Chapmen, and I'm the daughter of the police chief." I just look at her, until I finally ask, "how do you know my name?"

She just smiles and whispers, "it's a secret." She was such a cheery little girl; I couldn't help but smile. "one more question. How did you know I even lived here?" I ask. "like I said, it's a secret." She explains. She then gives me a weird look. "but if you really want to know…" she starts. "I used the police system to track you down." She wasn't smiling anymore, she had a really serious face now that was sending off some weird vibes.

"but forget about that, I just wanted to ask a few questions." She says. "firstly, how do you have breasts and thighs if you're a skeleton?" I give her the most confusing look that I've ever made in a long time. I must admit, that was a weird question to ask. I really didn't want to explain to her, but since I don't have many people to talk about this to; then I might as well.

"well… you see…" I start. "I have this jelly like substance that works sort of like how a women's body grows, like going through puberty. Except that the substance is quite clear, it glows and it's really colourful." I explain. "so you have periods as well?" asks Penny. "n-no, no." I say. "gosh, I don't even go to the bathroom."

She just looks at me with fascination. "then where does your food go?" she asks. "well, it just dissolves like… sugar in water." I explain. Well, a few hours went by. She would ask me questions and I would answer them, until it was nearly time for her to go.

"I have one more question to ask before I go." She says. "well, what is it?" I ask. "how did you get those scars and scratches on your arms?" she asks. I pull down my sleeves with embarrassment, as I start to turn all the colours of the rainbow. "I-I-it's nothing." I stutter. "well, since I am your friend now… you can tell me anything." She says. I don't say a word. She shuffles over towards me a little bit. "so…?" she says. "so what?" I ask, pretending that I forgot about the question. "so how did you get those scratches?" she asks. I lower my head, take a deep breath, and I tell her everything.

Fresh's pov

The dude doesn't seem too chilled. Ink isn't his cool self, and seems pretty down in the dumps if you ask me. He's just walking around, not sayin much but a little 'hey'. I'm worried for the dude. He seems to be alone, but maybe he might find another dude to hang out with… just maybe.

Penny's pov

Sam may be a skeleton, but she's my friend. After she told me her story I was furious. The bullies at her school, her parents abusing her and not having any friends is just so sad. I wanted to tell my papa about this, but I promised Sam that I wouldn't tell anyone I trusted or the police. And my dad was both of those things. Being the daughter of a police chief isn't all it seems. You have to tell the truth or there will be consequences. And living with my papa, it isn't easy to keep a secret. So he's going to eventually find out about this anyways.

Sam's pov

It was nice to have someone walk with me to school today. Penny was nice, and she didn't care that I was wearing a rainbow jacket, with stripy skivvy and tights, purple shorts over the top and a guitar even though it was like 29 degrees Celsius outside. Then, out of nowhere a bunch of random kids jump out of a bush. ' _oh no!'_ I thought, _'it's that stupid gang.'_ One kid steps out in front of the other kids. That kid was their leader; his name annoyingly enough was Ryan.

"well, well, well…" he sneers. "looks like cry baby found another one!" everyone laughs at the "joke" he just made. "whatever Ryan!" I shout. "why don't you guys go pick on someone else." Ryan makes that little, annoying signature smirk of his, and says "well… if you say so…" and immediately grabs Penny. "PENNY!" I shout. "LET HER GO RYAN! This isn't what I meant!" Ryan clicks his finger and starts laughing maniacally. The kids start to surround me, but then I saw this vision. One of the kids tried to punch me but it just cuts off from there.

Suddenly, that same kid tries to punch me but since I saw it coming, I dodged it and he ended up hitting another kid. Then the kid that he accidently hit punches him in the nose, and then they all start a war between the other kids. The only kid, who wasn't in the clash, was Ryan who was still holding Penny back. I walk past the fight and stand in front of them. "Ryan…" I say, "I'm only going to say this once. Let Penny go, or there will be some consequences." He just smiles, and pulls out a pocketknife. "How about, I don't do that and cut your friends neck." He suggests.

Then he puts the knife near her neck, pretending to cut it before putting it on her neck. A sudden urge of power fills my soul. I close my eyes; and when I opened them again, everything seemed so different. I could see everyone's souls. Ryan had an orange soul, and Penny had a yellow one and when I looked back everyone's soul was showing different colours. I look back at Ryan, who seems to be confused; and next thing I knew, I grabbed my guitar, strum a chord, then these bony creatures come out of no where.

It was like I had no control of myself, I was so… so… _determined_ to get rid of him. But, he was so scared that he dropped Penny and his knife and yelled "RETREAT!" before the kids started running away with him. I close my eyes and open them again, to see that those creatures were gone and I couldn't see Penny's soul anymore, or anyone's for that matter. I run up to her, and help her up from the ground.

But as soon as she was on both feet, she was jumping around and shouting with excitement. "THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" she shouts. "WHEN YOUR EYES WENT ALL FLAMEY! A-AND WHEN THOSE THINGS APPEARED, OH MY GOD THAT WAS JUST AMAZING! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" I just shrug. "I-I… I don't know." I stutter. "I-it just happened. I didn't mean to do it." I look at my hands. The purple fingerless gloves were fine; they weren't burnt or anything, but… it felt so hot.

"hey Sam?" asks Penny. "was that colour splodge on your guitar, there before?" I look at her with a confused expression, then look at my guitar to find there was a splodge there. It was blue with a hint of green. It even said 'Earth' on the splodge.

"but… wait… all this makes no sense." I explain. "first I had a vision that predicted the future! Then I make these creatures appear! And now this?! There's gotta be some sort of explanation for this. There's always o-" then it hit me. That weird dream I had yesterday. It had a figure in it, so maybe that person might know what was going on.

"hey Penny…" I whisper. "what?" she asks. "why don't we have the day off school today?" I suggest. Now, imagine that the happiest and most cheerful thing in the world turns sad. That is exactly what happened with Penny. All that excitement she had just moments ago, had vanished into thin air. "b-but my dad would get angry with me if I missed school." She explains.

"okay… but what if I told you we were going on an adventure?" I ask. "what sort of adventure?" Penny asks, with a little gleam in her eyes.


End file.
